


Le tenebre del cuore

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bad Psychologist Melkor, Gen, Introspection, Mind Games, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Psychological Warfare, mentions of Idril, mentions of Turgon - Freeform, no one is mentioned by name
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Catturato e condotto di fronte a Melkor, Maeglin è costretto a confrontarsi con i lati più oscuri della sua mente.
Relationships: Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Eöl & Maeglin | Lómion
Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/299397
Kudos: 4





	Le tenebre del cuore

Sgrani gli occhi nel vedermi, come un bambino davanti a qualcuno che gli incute rispetto e timore.

Cosa vedi quando mi guardi, germoglio oscuro?

Rivedi forse tuo padre, il grande fabbro che si nascondeva nelle ombre degli alberi, troppo spaventato dalla luce per farsi vedere, ma non abbastanza da temere di afferrarne un raggio e farlo suo?

Tu non hai mai avuto questo timore. Tu hai sempre desiderato la luce come un tuo diritto e sapevi che, finché fossi rimasto nel suo regno, saresti rimasto piccolo e gracile, una pallida ombra del padre che ti cresceva come erede che non sarebbe mai asceso.

Ma tu avevi puntato a ben altra eredità.

È stato un azzardo, ma volevi la luce e hai giocato le giuste mosse per raggiungerla, e una volta sotto i suoi raggi sei riuscito a liberarti di chi ti avrebbe potuto sradicare e non solo, anche di chi sarebbe stato memoria vivente di quel che eri stato.

Ma una promessa ancora da mantenere che soddisfazione può darti? Tutti questi anni a lavorare per un obiettivo che ti è stato appena soffiato da sotto il naso.

Come mi guardi inferocito. Non ho forse ragione?

Hai gioito della morte di chi ti ha dato la vita, perché il loro sacrificio te ne ha data una nuova, quella che avevi sempre voluto da quando i racconti di tua madre hanno fatto filtrare i primi raggi di luce nell’ombra della tua casa.

Quella luce, per quanto poca, ti ha fatto crescere abbastanza forte da riempire i vuoti dell’assenza di tuo padre. Quasi ti credevi un suo pari, all’altezza di tua madre, quando eravate solo voi due, vero? Dopotutto comandavi nel suo dominio, colmavi quel vuoto di potere che andava a crearsi durante i suoi viaggi.

Eri fatto per quello.

Era solo naturale che tu desiderassi quel potere che, per sangue e mancanza di veri eredi, avrebbe potuto essere tuo più facilmente di quello di tuo padre.

Anche perché, per quanto facessi il padrone in sua assenza, al suo rientro tornavi suddito e quel posto iniziava a starti stretto. Avevi bisogno di liberarti, avevi bisogno di tenderti verso la luce, allungarti in tutta la tua altezza, liberarti di quelle ombre che ti schiacciavano, ti diminuivano.

Non gridare di no, sai di mentire. Non tanto a me, quanto a te stesso.

Vuoi ammantarti di sentimenti feriti dal trattamento di tuo padre, e dalla morte di tua madre, ma non hai fatto nulla per evitare che il suo veleno la colpisse. Sapevi che lei si sarebbe messa in mezzo. Era mossa da quei nobili sentimenti che animano i protagonisti delle storie che lei ti raccontava.

Ma non si può dire lo stesso di te.

Niente e nessuno si può frapporre tra te e la luce. Anche quando scavi nella roccia, segui la promessa tracciata dai metalli preziosi. Osi scavare dove nessun altro ha avuto il coraggio di andare perché conosci bene il guadagno degli azzardi.

Puoi dirti la verità, sai che non ti giudicherei. Merita molto più rispetto chi non mente a se stesso, anche sui sentimenti più bassi, rispetto a chi si costruisce una fantasia luminosa in cui evitare di indagare a fondo dentro di sé, temendo i mostri nelle tenebre del suo cuore.

Guarda il tuo re, quello che vuoi succedere. È davvero tanto meglio di tuo padre? Anche lui si nasconde, anche lui si racconta che la sua codardia è un sentimento ben più nobile. È convinto di sacrificarsi per proteggere la sua gente, quando è solo un uomo terrorizzato dalla morte, che l’ha vista da vicino e ora pensa di poterla fuggire nella sua città nascosta, creando intorno a sé un’illusione di pace e gioia che non esistono.

Nei suoi sogni lo sa.

Nei suoi sogni, mi vede arrivare a distruggere tutto quello che ha costruito per nascondersi meglio da me.

Non pensi che sarebbe uno spreco se tu perdessi anche questa eredità per colpa di un altro padre indegno del suo ruolo?

Potrei darti tutto quello che vuoi, lasciarti la tua eredità intatta e quel gioiello che desideri a tua disposizione, ripulito dalle macchie che hanno cercato di offuscarne il valore.

Potresti essere finalmente re del tuo regno, l’erede di tutto ciò per cui hai lavorato.

Devi solo lasciar passare la notte, perché un nuovo giorno –il tuo giorno– inizi a splendere davvero.

**Author's Note:**

> Ritorno con un’altra produzione del primo lockdown. E un altro personaggio su cui non avrei mai pensato di scrivere per antipatia personale, e invece...  
> Ma alla fine sono stata spinta da alcuni dei sentimenti che mi avevano già portata a scrivere [_In trappola_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137070) solo che questa volta volevo esplorare la mente di Maeglin e la dinamica con i genitori... ed è uscita così. In questa strana forma di seconda persona singolare che altri non è se non Melkor, il peggior psicologo di Arda.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima,  
> Kan


End file.
